


泰柾点文. ABO

by Mumu_storybook



Category: V/Jungkook - Fandom, 泰柾 - Fandom, 泰正 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu_storybook/pseuds/Mumu_storybook
Kudos: 1





	泰柾点文. ABO

粉絲点文

泰柾ABO  
-

他梦见自己沈在照不到光的深海里被重重的水压压的动弹不得，好像还有小鱼在咬着自己...怪痒的

一股夜晚的凉风徐徐吹来  
风？海里怎么会有风

缓缓的睁开双眼，听觉跟嗅觉也一并回笼  
耳边除了轻微的喘息声，就是衣料摩擦的声音  
啊...不是在海里啊...

啾  
「醒了？」  
是熟悉的低音炮呀  
深吸一口，可乐味的

「哥...？」  
刚睡醒的表情、犹如他草莓麻糬味软软糯糯的声音给泰亨萌的呀

让人下一秒就想要了他

忍不住轻笑了一下，就着在空气中淡淡的甜腻气息，放出更多的alpha气味帮助这个还迷迷糊糊的omega进入状况

碳酸饮料的味道在一瞬间涌入鼻腔

除了对于自己的alpha就在身边而带来的安心感，随之而来的还有由内而外的燥热感，omega的本能驱使他靠近眼前这个趴在自己身上的人

手ㄧ伸，便发现了自己身上要掉不掉的衬衫  
原来这人早就把自己衣服扒了...

转头，发现对方也差不多，上半身基本已经光了

扫了一眼身旁，昂贵的皮革座椅，宽敞的坐位，还是在自家alpha的车上呀，跟睡着前没什么区别...如果不算上这个伏在自己身上的人的话

-  
「嗯...哈、哥.」

可怜的小兔子被抓住了把柄无法针扎，正压制着猎物的大狮子彷佛对于小兔子的反应比让自己饱腹来的更感兴趣

恶劣的用带着薄茧的指腹搓揉着小兔子敏感的顶端，带着技巧的吻几乎夺走对方的空气

缺氧的状态下，大脑混浊的只允许果果随着快感发出不可抑制的伸吟

满车的草莓麻糬味时刻都在勾引着alpha的魂，而柾国早就被前面的快感激的不住向伴侣讨欢

事实上，Omega自体分泌的肠液早就使人后穴泛滥成灾，软嫩的内壁时刻准备好接受alpha粗暴的对待

但泰亨却不这么想，他辛辛苦苦追来的小可爱是用来宠的疼爱的，不是来粗暴对待的

这可苦了我们果子...

被欲望折磨的不行却一直得不到想要的，甚至让他使出了浑身解数来吸引眼前的alpha

「哥..嗯快点、进来」已经不知道是第几次求对方「哥～...可以了」  
掌控节奏的那个人却只是用纤长的手指慢慢开拓着紧致的內里  
「哥..拜托」回应给小兔子的却只是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻

-  
「老公～果果想要～」  
[时间：晚上11:00  
地点：某郊区路旁，车上  
姓名：金泰亨  
症状：理智线断裂  
主要表现：压着小兔子往死里艹(划掉) 对爱人表现爱意]

柾国发誓，他看到了本一脸温柔的男人在眼神暗了暗的瞬间杀气腾出

把手指抽出，换成已经涨成紫红色的柱体，在他愣神的一瞬间没入对方

「唔！...太、深...哈啊」毫无防备的被攻略，瞬间的冲击让他无助的只能在对方背上滑出红痕来转移过于汹涌的快感

由于果果备受惊吓，在泰亨将自己全数没入后，就被向内挤压的内壁压的寸步难行

如同无数张小口同时吸吮着，一到闪电似的快感从尾骨窜上大脑，差点就交代了

好不容易缓过来，入眼的却是他的兔宝宝略为难受的表情「哥..好涨...」

愧疚和歉意涌上心头，俯下身去亲了亲对方圆润的大眼，再沿着挺立的鼻梁到嘴角，然后到果冻般的唇，并释放出更多alpha的可乐味安慰对方

没多久，柾国就适应了  
喔，泰亨是从味道分辨的

-  
从那草莓麻糬味渐渐变得更加甜腻开始，泰亨就跟着从原本小幅度的摆动变得一下比一下重，一下比一下深

泰亨的动作之大，柾国甚至能感觉到车子也在跟着摇晃，就像在船上一样，让他的心也随之晃荡

不知持续了多久，一个念头就这样闪现在脑海里

"外面的人会不会发现我们在做什么？"

这个想法如同气球一般不断涨大，被发现的恐惧使他慌乱不安，但有个人压在自己身上他也没办法爬起身来确认外面的情况  
于是他抓住身前宽阔的肩膀想让对方停下来，对方却早已知晓他的担忧

「别怕，这里不会有人的」  
「可...」不等人说完就堵住了人的嘴，然后开始最后冲刺  
直接把心还放在车外的小兔子撞的脑袋乱成一团，连担心都没办法了，只能随着本能喊着胡乱的音节

一声重重的低喘，热液喷洒在了敏感的内部，刺激的果果也跟着一起释放快感

他们紧紧抱着对方沉浸在高潮的余韵中，过了一会才放开双方

泰亨先起身拿着纸巾帮双方做简单的清洁，再一件一件把衣服套好，然后打开车门把果果拉起来

「走吧，带你上楼」一听就是轻快的好心情  
「...上楼？」果果有些懵的打量着车外的环境...这不就是自家车库吗？！  
内心一万只草泥马飞奔而去，既然都到家了，就不能回房间做吗？非要在车上...  
将内心直接写在脸上的果果黑着脸，一副不想理人的样子

泰亨自知理亏，下一秒就离开黏了上去把人圈在怀里，嘴唇贴着对方的耳朵撒娇着

「果儿呀～我就是想试试看嘛～况且你刚刚真的睡得很熟，我爬到你身上亲遍了所有你才慢慢转醒...」

说着说着就进了家门，一系列的撒娇并没有让我们小兔子有丝毫动摇，反而是在踏进客厅后意味深长的看看沙发又看看刚得完便宜就卖乖的变态狮子

「啊...我知道错了！原谅我嘛...果果？果儿？宝贝？老婆～原谅泰泰好不好～」

一记眼刀的功夫，泰泰就乖乖的抱着枕头用这哀怨的眼神看向那已经关上的房门

泰：没关系，大不了就是等人睡着了再偷偷回房间

\---

-番外-

结果到了半夜，泰泰直接把抱枕当成果果睡死过去  
害得因为闻不到alpha味不安心睡不着的果果出来找他

看着对方怀里的cooky抱枕，果果气不打一处来  
狠狠抽走那只粉兔子，然后自己躺了进去

全然忘了自己本是为了惩罚对方才把人赶出房间的

-fin-


End file.
